Tarde de lluvia
by Phi Phi Leomi
Summary: Midorima por fin se ha decidido a ser él quien le pida una cita a Takao, pero justo el día que deciden salir empieza a llover muy fuerte impidiéndoles tener su cita fuera de casa, ¿no es posible organizar una cita perfecta en su apartamento? Quizás la lluvia no sea tan mala después de todo. One-shot/Drabble MidoTaka.
Midorima tenía puntería hasta para lo que no eran los triples de baloncesto, para una vez que es él quien se decide a pedirle una cita a Takao resulta que cáncer y escorpio están 11º y 12º en el ranking de Oha Asa. Aunque claramente lo negaría, Midorima tenía su cita con Takao muy bien calculada, iba a consistir en ir a dar un paseo por alguna zona comercial o un parque, más tarde cenar juntos en algún restaurante bonito y por último volver juntos a su apartamento cuando ya fuese de noche, pero... en lo que Midorima esperaba a que su novio terminase de coger sus cosas empezó a llover fuertemente impidiéndoles salir del piso que compartían a menos que quisieran correr el riesgo de caerse por unas escaleras desde el tercer piso de su edificio.

\- En el tiempo no decía nada de lluvia...- Dijo Midorima algo frustrado por lo que había pasado.

\- No pasa nada, Shin-chan, ya saldremos otro día.- Respondió Takao volviendo a cambiarse para ponerse su ropa de estar por casa, al ver la cara enfurruñada del otro el moreno soltó una risita.- ¿O es que tú querías salir precisamente hoy?- Dijo poniendo voz de niño caprichoso e inflando los mofletes.

Midorima solo soltó un gruñido en respuesta y también fue a cambiarse a su dormitorio, cuando volvió Takao había colocado en el salón un montón de comida, una manta enorme y había puesto la calefacción, todo en un tiempo récord, al verlo el de las gafas levantó una ceja dubitativo por eso, el moreno le miró y sonrió al ver su cara de sorpresa.

\- Mi Shin-chan está molesto porque quería salir hoy.- Aclaró poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él.- Así que le voy a demostrar que en casa tampoco se está tan mal.- Terminó poniéndose de puntillas para darle un beso corto y envolver a ambos en la manta.

El mayor apartó la vista por el beso y Takao soltó una risita mientras le guiaba hasta el sofá de la sala, ambos se sentaron en este envueltos en la manta y se acurrucaron encendiendo la tele mientras podía verse la fuerte lluvia a través de la ventana de la sala de estar. Midorima soltó un pequeño suspiro al notar a Takao abrazarle apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

\- Estar así con Shin-chan es mucho mejor que salir a pasear.- Dijo el moreno sonriendo y pegándose a Midorima.- Eres como una estufa humana, estás calentito.

\- Es porque has puesto la calefacción.- Respondió apartando la vista, Takao frotó su mejilla contra el pecho del mayor.

\- También eres suave y blandito con este pijama, como un osito de peluche gigante.

\- Es porque hace frío y llevo varias camisetas.- Takao infló los mofletes mirando al otro.

\- Shin-chan, deja de poner excusas.- Dijo en falso tono molesto.- Eres suave, blandito y calentito, Shin-chan es realmente tierno.- Añadió estirándose un poco para darle un besito en la mejilla.

\- No soy tierno.- Respondió sonrojado frunciendo un poco el ceño.

\- Sí lo eres, eres mi tierno osito Shin-chan, tsundere, blandito y calentito.- Sonrió el menor incorporándose y besando al otro haciendo que su sonrojo fuese en aumento, una vez rompieron el beso, Takao sonrió aún más al ver a Midorima tan rojo como un tomate.- ¿Ves Shin-chan? En casa se está muy bien.- El de las gafas susurró algo para sí mismo y Takao levantó una ceja.- ¿Has dicho algo?- Midorima negó efusivamente con la cabeza aún muy sonrojado.- Dímelo por favor.- Pidió haciendo un puchero y acercándose a la cara de Midorima para ejercer presión.

\- Q-Que contigo se está muy bien...

Takao levantó ambas cejas sorprendido por la respuesta y prácticamente se lanzó sobre Midorima besándole otra vez mientras este intentaba quitárselo de encima muuuy avergonzado y sonrojado por el ataque sorpresa. Aquella velada no era la que Midorima había planeado como su "cita perfecta", pero tampoco admitiría en voz alta que ahora prefería esto mil veces a estar paseando con Takao y que, secretamente, estaba encantado de poder compartir una tarde tan tranquila y agradable con su novio. La lluvia no es tan mala después de todo.


End file.
